diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:GannisTagebuch4
Lieber Ganndor, eigentlich wollte ich Dir ja gleich schreiben, aber die Vorbereitungen auf Daiwas Beerdigung haben mich davon abgehalten. Ich musste ja Reinhold und Kezz irgendwie auch nach Sturmwind und zur Beerdigung bekommen und so hab ich meine alten Illusionszauber ausgegraben und die Beiden als Hasen mit zur Beisetzung genommen. Genau genommen war ich also mit 5 Hasen auf der Beerdigung. Einige Leuten haben da nicht ganz schlecht geschaut, was ich mit so vielen Hasen da will, aber zum einen hab ich gedacht Daiwa findet es, wenn sie es erleben könnte, recht lustig und zum andren hab ich sicherheitshalber ein paar normale Hasen zwischen die verzauberten gesteckt, falls jemand auf die Idee gekommen wäre zu vermuten es wären verzauberte Hasen. Dann hätte ich ihnen die nicht verzauberten Hasen zur Untersuchung präsentieren können. Man muss sich ja immer absichern! Naja, die Beisetzung selbst war wie Beisetzungen eben meist sind.. sehr traurig und sehr emotional. Es hat mich schon ganz schön mitgenommen, obwohl doch jetzt auch schon so eine lange Zeit vergangen war. Nilas Schattenbrecher hat die Ansprache gehalten. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass Dia ihn dafür gewinnen konnte, da er ja auch schon die eher ungeplante Freisprechung von Liesl Seele damals auf genau diesem Friedhof gehalten hatte. Daiwa und Liesl sind sich jetzt also noch immer sehr nahe. Blaan, der Käsejunge, war der Erste der vor Daiwas Sarg getreten war. Du erinnerst Dich bestimmt auch noch an ihn oder? Der arme Junge. Der Verlust hat ihn wirklich sehr mitgenommen und er ist noch längst nicht darüber hinweg. Ich habe leider nichts von dem verstanden, was er murmelnd an ihrem Sarg gesprochen hat, aber vielleicht war das auch besser. Ich hab so schon genug weinen müssen. Er hat ein Stück Käse als Abschiedsgeschenk auf ihren Sarg gelegt. Ich konnte es auch gut verstehen, dass er am Schluss, wo man eigentlich mit einer Schaufel etwas Erde auf den Sarg fallen lässt das Grab in einer Schweiss treibenden Aktion in Minutenschnelle komplett zugeschaufelt hat. Er wollte bestimmt versuchen zu vergessen und wenn er den Sarg nicht mehr sehen würde... naja, Du verstehst schon oder? Ich habe auch ein paar wenige Worte gesprochen und in dem Augenblick tat es mir eigentlich auch furchtbar leid, dass ich nicht als die Person da sein konnte, als die Daiwa mich kannte, aber vielleicht hat sie mich ja dennoch gehört, da wo sie jetzt hoffentlich ist. Eine junge Frau, die ich nicht kannte hat auch noch einige Worte gesprochen und ihr eine in eine Katalogseite eingewickelte Rose als letztes Geschenk gemacht. Auf der Katalogseite war so was wie ein Besen abgebildet, aber ich habe nicht verstanden, welche Bedeutung das für die zwei wohl gehabt haben mag, aber ich denke, es reicht auch, wenn die zwei es wissen. Als Letzter hat noch ein junger Mann namens Lesio.P. Rockefeller gesprochen, was mich eigentlich am meisten überrascht hatte. Genau den jungen Mann hatte ich nämlich zwei Tage zuvor erst kennen gelernt und weil es an dem Abend als ich ihm meine „Waren“ verkaufen schon recht spät war, war er der Meinung mich zu meiner Unterkunft bringen zu müssen, damit mir nichts auf den Strassen zustossen sollte. Das fand ich recht nett von ihm und darum kannst Du sicher verstehen, dass ich ziemlich verwundert war ihn auf der Beerdigung zu sehen, weil ich gar nicht wusste, dass Daiwa ihn kannte. Manchmal ist die Welt schon recht klein, findest Du nicht? Aber das war auch noch längst nicht alles was an dem Abend passiert ist. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen und natürlich ist es auch ein Grund mit, weshalb ich noch nicht abgereist bin aus Sturmwind: Willi und Dia hatten sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe mit der ganzen Beisetzung gegeben auch wenn anschliessend kaum jemand mit zum Leichenschmaus gehen wollte. Es war nur noch Ixalla, die kleine Gnomin, geblieben und ein wenig später auch Reinhold, dessen Hasenzauber wohl nicht so lange angedauert hat wie Kezz´s. Er hat eben einen Dickkopf! Dia und Willi hatten ein paar Bänke in der Nähe des Friedhofs am Ufer des Spiegelsees aufgestellt und lauter Speisen vorbereitet die etwas mit Daiwas heissgeliebtem Käse zu tun hatten. Es gab Käsebrezeln und mit Käse überbackene Mondweidenlenden und diverse Getränke, sogar meinen so sehr geliebten Dalaranweisswein. Es war eigentlich sehr gemütlich und ich habe den Gästen die Geschichte erzählt, wie und warum Daiwa zu ihrem Spitznamen „Käseschnute“ gekommen ist. Dann gab es allerdings noch einen Zwischenfall, denn Melaina tauchte am See auf. Sie gesellte sich zwar nicht zu uns, wie es normalerweise ihre überhebliche Art gewesen wäre, aber mich störte es dennoch, dass sie da am Ufer des Sees stand. War sie auch auf der Beisetzung gewesen? Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt, wie auch! Ich war mit meinen Gedanken viel zu sehr bei Daiwa gewesen, aber was hatte sie dennoch auf der Beisetzung zu suchen? War es nur, weil den Mörder sein Gewissen immer wieder auch zu seinem Opfer treibt? Aber das war schwer vorstellbar, dass Melaina überhaupt ein Gewissen haben sollte. Wie dem auch sei, ihre Anwesenheit störte mich einfach und so ging ich zu ihr und war sicher auch nicht besonders freundlich. Reinhold hätte sie wohl am liebsten auch sofort ins Wasser geworfen, wenn mich nicht eine Bemerkung von ihr davon abgehalten hätte. Was genau es war, weiss ich gar nicht mehr, aber jedenfalls lies es mich aufhorchen und wir führten eine für unsre Verhältnisse recht zivilisierte Unterredung in deren Ergebnis Melaina versprach die Anklage wegen versuchten Mordes gegen Reinhold und mich fallen zu lassen, wenn ich mich im Gegenzug darum kümmern würde, dass die Kirin Tor ihren Observationszauber von Melaina nehmen würden. Du wunderst Dich sicher, dass ich mich damit einverstanden erklärte, aber das hat ganz einfache Gründe: die Magier der Kirin Tor sind erstens nicht meine liebsten Freunde und Du weisst ja von meiner Skepsis gegenüber ihren magischen Praktiken und zweitens versprach sie mir in die Hand, dass ich dann ein für alle Mal auch Ruhe hätte vor ihren wie auch immer gearteten Intrigen. Das mag zwar recht eigennützig klingen und ist es auch, aber schliesslich habe ich ihr damit nicht versprochen, dass Reinhold Melainas Verfolgung einstellen würde und darauf kam es mir auch an. Später als sich Dia, Willi und Ixalla verabschiedet hatten, stiess Kezz noch zu uns berichtete, dass sie noch als Hase tatsächlich Melaina an Daiwas Grab gesehen hätte als alle schon weg waren und dass Daiwas Geist mit Meliana auch gesprochen hätte. Salrveig hatte also doch recht gehabt, als sie vor Tagen behauptet hatte, dass sie Daiwas Geist gesehen hätte. Nur warum fand Daiwas Geist keine Ruhe, nachdem wir sie beerdigt hatten. In mir stieg das ungute Gefühl auf, dass wir womöglich doch irgendetwas Wichtiges übersehen hatten in dieser ganzen Geschichte. Ich beschloss zuerst einmal nach Seenhain zu reisen und bin da gestern auch hingereist, da man mir sagte, dass sich dieser Magier Diren Zornblut dort aufhalten würde, um ihn dazu zu bewegen Melainas Observationszauber zurückzunehmen, denn schliesslich hatte Melaina inzwischen ihren Teil der Abmachung auch erfüllt und Reinhold und ich konnten uns wieder frei bewegen, weil die Anklage zurückgenommen wurde. Diesen Magier zu überzeugen war allerdings alles andre als einfach und im Grunde habe ich gar nichts erreicht, ausser zu erfahren, dass man überlegt hätte mich auch unter solch einen Observationszauber zu stellen, aber weil ich noch keinen Schaden an Leib und Leben andrer angerichtet hätte, hätte man davon abgesehen. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Da jagt man eine Hexe und Mörderin und gerät dabei selbst auch gleich noch mit ins Visier der Beobachtungen. Ich muss wirklich eindeutig vorsichtiger sein und möglichst andren überlassen, was ich zwar selbst gern tun würde, aber nicht kann. Wie dem auch sei, der Magier sagte mir, wenn ich ihm eine Bestätigung der Wache bringen würde, dass es nicht mehr notwendig sei Melaina zu observieren, dann würde er diesen Zauber fallen lassen und da ich gestern auch erst sehr spät aus Seenhain zurück war, sitze ich also heute auch noch immer in Sturmwind fest und versuche mich darum zu kümmern. Sei mir nicht böse, dass ich noch immer nicht zu Dir reisen kann. Ich hoffe Pragmak geht es inzwischen auch wieder besser und Ihr könnt mir schon entgegenreisen. Dein Medaillon trage ich wieder. Es war dumm von mir Pragmak solcher Gefahr und Dich in solche Aufregung zu stürzen. Ich sehne mich nach Dir und möchte Dir noch soviel mehr sagen, als in diesen Brief passt. Seid bitte vorsichtig ja? Auf bald und in Liebe Deine Flori ::Der Brief ist ziemlich lang geworden *gg* aber ich dachte, es ist die beste Möglichkeit die derzeit quasi paralell laufenden Ereignisse so auf dem aktuellsten Stand zu halten und werde deshalb den Brief auch genauso ins Forum posten und hoffe dabei natürlich auch, dass Du ab Montag wieder bei uns bist und damit mitten im geschehen;-) liebe Grüsse uiuiui... *gg* Ich könnt dich knuddeln dafür, dass du mich auf diesem Wege auf dem Laufenden hälst. Das ist echt lieb. Allerdings wird sich meine Abwesenheit noch verlängern. Seit 4 Wochen gehen jetzt Telefonate hin und her, damit ich dann heute mal wieder hören müsste, die T weiss noch nicht, dass mein Anschluss gelegt ist und hat deswegen auch meinem Provider noch keine Freischaltung erteilt. Jetzt habe ich 4 Telefonate geführt, 4 Leute rund gemacht und 4x meine Handy-Nr rausgegeben und gesagt, wenn ich bis Mo-mittag keine Rückmeldung bekomme, ruf ich wieder an und als nächste Steigerung würde ich es unserer Lokalzeitung mal schildern. Vlt. hilft das ja als letztes Druckmittel. So etwas ist mir echt noch nicht untergekommen... wenn wir hier so arbeiten würden, wäre ich definitv arbeitslos! Also werde ich noch etwas länger auf deine Unterstützung bauen müssen und wohl hier das Tagebuch noch etwas weiterspinnen und einen letzten Schlenker vor der Heimreise einbauen.... Der Kopf qualmt schon xD Also bis dann mal LG Ganndor 09:46, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Also am Samstag kommt wohl der Techniker und setzt mir meine TAE-Dose. Dann sollte ich hoffentlich ab dann Internet und Telefon haben. So lang muss ich hier noch aushalten :cry: -Ganndor 08:09, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::mhm.. was machen wir denn dann mit der Woche? Grossartig ereignet hat sich auch nix und ich geniesse auch noch immer ein wenig die Ruhe im RP *lacht* das klingt schon fast gefährlich, aber ich hab tatsächlich die letzten 14 Tage auch etwas zuviel Zeit dafür investiert gehabt: hier schreiben und im Forum und dazu auch noch die RP-Zeiten im Spiel.. das war alles etwas viel. Aber vielleicht kann ich Dir ja ne Vorlage liefern und damit etwas, womit Du hier Wellen schlagen kannst.. bis Samstag *hihi* *ein paar flüchtig und kaum lesbar auf ein Stück abgerissenes Pergament gekritzelte Zeilen erreichen Ganndor* Reinhold will, dass ich mit ihm nach Seenhain gehe und dort lebe, aber dort ist Krieg. Ich hab Angst, selbst vor Reinhold manchmal und ich habe noch anderthalb Wochen um den Observationszauber von Melaina zu nehmen.. irgendwie. Ich weiss nicht, was danach passiert. Zornblut soll auch in Seenhain sein. Ich will nicht weg aus Sturmwind. Was soll ich tun?! Flori liebe Grüsse Floreanna 11:48, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) xD Vorlage angenommen und verarbeitet... wenn ich wieder on bin, DAAAANNNNN...... :evil smile: - Ganndor 12:25, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Der Dialog ist köstlich. Ich hab ja so gelacht! Mehr, mehr! Könnte Ganndor auch mal so gnomitastisch ausratsen wie Pragmak oder ist er immer nur beherrscht? Hat er schon jemals eine ganze Kücheneinrichtung an Tellern und Tassen in Scherben verteilt auf dem Küchenfussboden zurückgelassen und mehr geflucht als ein Bierkutscher aus Kharanos? und das alles nur wegen einer Frau, die scheinbar nie weiss was sie will und erst recht nicht, wenn man sie wirklich für ne Weile aus den Augen lässt, die man nie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen darf, damit sie nicht aushäusig wird *gg* Kann man so jemanden überhaupt lieben oder nur hasslieben und dann wie am besten .. schlimmer als einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten ... hihi Ich warte gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, was hinter dem teuflischen Grinsen zum Ausbruch kommt;-) liebste Grüsse Floreanna 13:39, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ein Sack voll Flöhe wäre dagegen eine Leichtigkeit für einen berufstätig eingespannten Mann *zwinker* Aber bis Ganni mal so ausrastet, wirste grau und alt werden... so ist er eben. So gut wie immer bedacht und überlegt. Es gibt eigentlich nur eine "Möglichkeit" ihn richtig impulsiv werden zu lassen, aber das musst du schon selbst rausbekommen. Einen Tipp gebe ich dir: Du hast ihn schonmal dabei erlebt und warst völlig verwirrt. So dann mal viel Spass beim rätseln hier und dem neusten Eintrag, ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu leicht *g* LG Ganndor 14:32, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hey ganni, Fiddle hier! nach letzten ic verwicklungen hat Reini den brief in die Hände bekommen. Das Rätsel habe ich hoffentlich bald gelöst, sag einfach nur wann du mal zeit hast, damit wir das treffen ausspielen können. lg fid. - Ärger 22:08, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Huhu Fiddle, steht aber doch im Brief *zwinker* -Ganndor 06:11, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ah, da stehts ja, und ich hab das rätsler gelöst ^^.Gnah, wenn das heute oder nächsten mittwoch ist, muss ich passen. Mittwochs abend komm ich immer sehr spät von der uni und komm nur mehr spät bzw. gar nicht online :3. Geht ein anderer Tag als Mittwoch? lg Fid Begren 08:34, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::aber sicher.... wenn ich wieder online komme, melde ich mich ooc bei dir, ok? LG Ganndor 09:03, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::BTW: Wie hat Reini den Brief in die Finger bekommen? Weiss Seréna davon? Willst du ihre Rückmeldung hier schreiben? Wie du magst, ich bin da offen *zwinker* Ganndor 09:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Mit Deinem Rätsel hast Du mich ganz schön aufs Glatteis geführt *lacht*, aber dazu später;-) Erstmal will ich Dir erzählen, was Fiddle schon angedeutet hat und was Serena eventuell gesehen und gehört haben könnte, wenn sie noch in den Schatten eine Weile in Sturmwind geblieben ist: Flori hat Serena den Brief abgenommen, ihn sofort überflogen, sich mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken bei Serana dafür bedankt und ist mit dem Brief in den Händen und augescheinlich sehr nachdenklich in Richtung Kathedralenplatz gelaufen. Dort, fast an der Treppe zur Kathedrale, hat sie Reinhold eingeholt, der wohl hinter ihr aus Richtung des Hafens gekommen ist. Den Brief nicht gleich bemerkend fragte er sie nach einer kurzen Begrüssung, ob sie für die Abreise nach Seenhain bereit wäre, was sie jedoch entschieden verneinte, um ihm dann auch Ganndors Brief mit den Worten zu reichen, sie müsse in Sturmwind bleiben und das Rätsel lösen und Ganndor dann treffen. Nach einigen heftig hin und her gewechselten Worten in dessen Verlauf sie Reinhold den Brief aus den Händen riss, nur um ihn ein paar Worte später vor Reinhold auf den Boden zu werfen und er ihn wieder aufhob waren die Fronten geklärt und sie bat ihn nur noch ihr den Brief zurück zu geben. Er verneinte jedoch mit der Bemerkung, dass er das Rätsel selbst auch zu lösen gedenke und dann Ganndor aufsuchen wolle, um ihn über Floris tatsächliche Beweggründe aufzuklären. Reinhold verschwand mit dem Brief und Flori setzte sich auf eine Bank um wohl aus dem Gedächtnis zu versuchen die Rätselteile zusammen zu setzen. Als sich dann auch noch Melaina zu Flori setzte und zu sie zu verhöhnen begann, ob sie es wieder einmal fertig gebracht hätte all ihre Freunde zu verraten, verschwand Serena. Das wollte sie sich lieber nicht mehr weiter mit anhören. PS: Was das Rätsel angeht, nehme ich an nur Reinhold und Flori werden an dem Ort da heut aufeinander treffen oder? Denn Ganndor hat ja geschrieben, er würde nicht auftauchen, wenn sie nicht allein wäre;-) Vermutlich ist Serena wieder in Schattengestalt in der Nähe und lauscht heimlich? *gg* Obwohl.. halt.. Reinhold ist ja heut auch gar nicht da. Kannst Du das Datum wohl vielleicht auf morgen ändern in dem Post? *gg* und wir haben im Whisper ziemlich gelacht bei der Lösung des Rätsels, denn den Bettler hatten wir recht schnell raus, als ziemlich offensichtlich. Reinhold machte dann Vorschläge, dass das erste wohl vielleicht etwas mit Grad oder Winkeln zu tun hätte und das zweite mit Leben oder Erschaffung und ich hab mir dann einen fast schon peinlichen Faux-pas in der Form geleistet, ob Du wohl den Nistgipfel meinen könntest, aber dass ich nicht wüsste, dass es dort einen Bettlerschlupfwinkel oder etwas in der Art gäbe oder vielelicht Rabenholdt als Bettlerschlupfwinkel gemeint sein könnte, bis mich Reinhold darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ich das gesuchte Lösungswort schon vor Augen hätte mit Bettler..Schlupf..Winkel und dass ich demnach in den Dämmerwald müsste. Ich hab das tatsächlich nicht gesehen *lacht* so verbohrt kann man manchmal sein *klatscht sich nochmal vor den Kopf* *gg* Also mir hats sehr sehr viel Spass gemacht das Rätsel zu lösen und ich knuddel Dich auch mal als Dankeschön dafür :-)) Nun überlass ich Dich aber wieder Dir selbst, oder Serena *hrhr* Liebe Grüsse von Floreanna 09:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also das war mal schön zusammengefasst. Sagen wir mal Seréna hat das mitbekommen und wird das natürlich melden. Komme ich aber erst am Freitag dazu es zu schreiben *seufz* Kurzfassung: Sie meldet es Ganndor, der rastet aus, sie "haut ihm eins über die Rübe" und sie wartet dort im Schatten auf euch beide. Termin änder ich auf Donnerstag. Viel Spass und dann war das Rätsel ja nicht zu einfach. Dass Fiddle das mit dem Bettler rausbekommt, war ja klar *zwinker* LG Ganndor 09:57, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Also ich wäre für einen Freitag um das ganze auszuspielen, wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf ^^. Weil freitags kann ich immer, da ich samstags immer auf der arbeit eingespannt bin. lg Fid Begren 13:30, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Mir ist es im Grunde egal, ob wir das tatsächlich jetzt schon ausspielen oder erst, wenn Ganndor wieder online sein kann. Ich hab nur gedacht, solange er eben nicht da ist, wäre das Treffen zwischen Reini und Flori eine gute Gelegenheit auch das Geschehen hier on topic und aktuell zu halten, selbst wenn Ganndor eben nicht dabei ist und wenn er wieder da ist, ergibt sich das ja schon allein durch seine Anwesenheit, dass es da wohl mehrere Dinge zu klären gibt, die wir dann hier auch nicht terminlich absprechen müssten, sondern einfach im Spiel auf uns zu kommen lassen können. Also nich falsch verstehen Reini: das Ganze hier existiert ja nur, um Ganndor auf dem Laufenden zu halten und ihm eine Möglichkeit zu geben, seiner Fantasie auch in seiner wow-Abwesenheit freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich war ja nur so frei seine fanfiction von hier auch mit ins Spiel zu schleppen *gg* Grüssle Floreanna 13:51, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich gin eigentlich davon aus, dass wir das erst ausspielen, wenn ganni wieder da ist. Ich richte mich mit demw ann nach euch, nur der Tag wäre idealerweise freitag ;) Lg Fid. Begren 14:55, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :ich beiss Dir gleich den Kopf ab *lacht* Kannst oder willst Du das nicht verstehen ? :-P Denk doch mal ein bischen um die Ecke und schau Dir an, was die letzten 3 Wochen hier passiert ist und explizit nur hier. Vergiss dabei mal das Spiel einen Moment und Du siehst ein Tagebuch, welches zwar Parallelen zum Spiel hat, aber eben längst nicht da ausgespielt wurde. Und genau dasselbe wird eben auch morgen passieren, weil Ganndor diesen Termin so vorgegeben hat und seine Gedanken darum packt unabhängig davon, ob Du oder er oder ich da morgen im Dämmerwald sind. Ganndor wird einfach nicht da sein, weil er sagte, er ist es nicht, wenn ich nicht allein wäre. Genau da liegt ja auch der gute Grund, dass er nicht auftaucht, sowohl ic, weil er nicht will, als auch ooc, weil er nicht kann. Wenn er jetzt noch das nächste halbe Jahr im Spiel ausfallen würde, würde es hier ja auch weiter gehen, wie bisher. Wir zwei können uns natürlich trotzdem unabhängig davon dort im Dämmerwald treffen, nur um eben festzustellen, dass Ganndor nicht da ist und die imaginäre Serena würde "petzen". Dass wir das Zusammentreffen zwischen Reini, Ganndor und Flori noch ausspielen ist erstens völlig unabhängig von dem Tagebuch hier und zweitens klar wie Klossbrühe, allerdings entscheidet es dann eben auch das Spiel, wann und wo und wie die drei aufeinandertreffen.. das kann schon Montag sein, weil ganndor dann wieder in Sturmwind ist, das kann auch tatsächlich erst Freitag werden, wenn es sich nicht vorher ergibt, dass sie sich übern Weg laufen .. Du verstehst? Und Du kriegst keinen Knutsch, weil es Dich am Denken hindert *hrhr.. verschwindet kichernd* oh und einen schönen Männertag Euch Beiden morgen ;-) Grüssle Floreanna 17:18, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Vatertag ist was schönes bei so einem Wetter.... Also Gannis "Betäubung" ist geschrieben. Seréna war also am Do am Bettlerschlupfwinkel. Jetzt seid ihr dran zu schreiben, was sie dort gesehen haben kann. Ihr dürft sie auch gerne mitspielen, wenn ihr denkt, sie würde eingreifen. Habe da genug Vertrauen zu euch beiden, dass ihr ihren Char mitausspielen könnt. LG Ganndor 07:33, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::na denn: hier kommt die Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse. Viel Spass beim Lesen und Grübeln und vielleicht ein paar eigene Gedanken dazu spinnend und Du weisst ja: Sturmwind und wir warten auf Dich *zwinkert* liebe Grüsse Floreanna 13:44, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) *Serena erscheint händereibend aus den Schatten und tätschelt Ganndors Kopf, während sie zu erzählen beginnt* Tut mir leid mein Lieber, dass ich Dich ein wenig ausschalten musste, ehe Du womöglich tatsächlich Dummheiten machst. Ich wette, Du hast vorhergesehen, dass Deine Flori diesem Reinhold den Brief zeigen würde mhm? Die Frau ist ja so durchschaubar, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht ihre Intention verstehe, warum sie das alles immer und immer wieder abzieht. Wenn Du mich fragst ist sie einfach..., aber lassen wir das. Ich habe mir jedenfalls die Freiheit genommen auf die zwei dort am Bettlerschlupfwinkel zu warten und sie zu belauschen. Reinhold war ein Weilchen früher da als Flori und hatte es sich relativ gemütlich gemacht mit Blick auf den kleinen Wasserfall der dort herabplätschert. Er schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein und als dann Flori auf einem Pferd auftauchte, übrigens ziemlich vermummt und unkenntlich, konnte man nur an der knapp gestellen Frage: wo ist Tolan? heraushören, dass er wohl längst nicht so ruhig war, wie er sich versuchte zu geben. Ich kann nicht genau einschätzen, was zwischen den beiden abläuft, dazu kenne ich sie zu wenig, aber Flori schien wohl Reinholds Drohung, die er zwei Tage zuvor ausgesprochen hat sehr ernst zu nehmen und ihm ausserhalb Sturmwinds lieber nicht mehr ungeschützt oder erkennbar begegnen zu wollen und Reinhold selbst, schien seine Drohung, sie als das was sie ist zu verfolgen und zu jagen auch sehr ernst zu meinen. Ich habe tatsächlich einige Augenblicke überlegt, ob ich zu erkennen geben sollte, dass ich da sei, entschied mich aber doch dann dagegen und wollte erst einmal eine Weile abwarten, wie sich das Ganze da nun wohl entwickeln würde. Wie dem auch sei, Reinhold erkannte Flori jedenfalls nicht und nachdem einige Worte hin und hergingen, bei denen Reinhold keine Antwort auf die Frage erhielt wo Du seist und Flori auch eher immer provokant antwortete griff er zu einer List, deren Vorbereitung ich leider auch nicht selbst erlebt habe. Dazu war ich wohl auch etwas zu spät nach Reinhold an dem Ort. Jedenfalls griff er plötzlich nach einem Seilende und eine Schlinge zog sich um die Beine des Pferdes auf dem Flori sass zusammen und im selben Augenblick erhellte ein greller Lichtblitz die Umgebung. Das Pferd stieg wiehernd mit den Vorderhufen in die Höhe und Flori hatte sichtlich Mühe, nicht abgesattelt zu werden und das Pferd unter Kontrolle zu halten. Diese Momente nutze Reinhold aus, um sich ebenfalls dem Pferd zu nähern und Flori zu versuchen am Fuss vom Pferd zu ziehen. Sie stemmte sich jedoch mit dem Fuss gegen seine gepanzerte Brust, nahm die Zügel so kurz wie möglich und versuchte weiter auf dem Rücken des Pferdes zu bleiben. Als er merkte, dass er sie so wohl nicht vom Rücken des Pferdes herunter bekäme schloss er beide Hände zu einer Faust und donnerte sie dem Pferd in die linke Hinterhand, so dass das Pferd einknickte, die Balance verlor und seitwärts umkippte und Flori fast unter sich begraben hätte, wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment noch abgesprungen wäre und sich etwas unglücklich zur Seite gerollt hätte. Also eins muss man ihr ja lassen, wenn ein Mann sie versucht zu provozieren und ihr mit körperlicher Kraft versucht überlegen zu sein, dann kann sie ganz schön wütend werden. Sie rappelte sich jedenfalls wieder auf und postierte sich mit geballten Fäusten aufgebracht vor Reinhold und warf ihm einige recht unschöne Dinge an den Kopf. Er blieb jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt von der Kanonade und versuchte ihr statt dessen die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen und wieder reagierte sie überraschend gewandt indem sie den Kopf zurückzog und die Hände hochriss, um die Kapuze festzuhalten. Das ging wieder eine Weile hin und her, bis sie Reinhold dazu gebracht hatte selbst den Helm auch ab zu nehmen und sich damit zu erkennen zu geben und machte ihm dann auch den Vorschlag, wenn er endlich bereit wäre sich wie ein vernünftiger Mensch zu benehmen, würde sie ebenfalls die Kapuze abnehmen und sich zu erkennen geben. Also wenn Du mich fragst und ich das nicht selbst mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, dann hätte ich geglaubt ich wohne da einem gut inzenierten Schauspiel bei und war sehr gespannt, wie sich das wohl entwirren würde, denn er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen einfach entkommen lassen und sie merkte wohl auch, dass ihre Chancen dazu recht gering waren. Ich versuchte mich um die Beiden herumzuschleichen, um eine bessere Ausgangsposition finden zu können, aus der ich notfalls hätte einschreiten können, als Flori ihre Kapuze herunter zog. Reinhold murmelte etwas von: also doch Du!, griff nach seinem Schwert und stürzte sich mit hocherhobenem Schwert auf sie. Ich war einen Augenblick so geschockt von der Entwicklung, dass ich hätte gar nicht eingreifen können, aber wieder war auch Flori schnell genug und streckte ihm die Hand mit der Handfläche entgegen. Es war wohl ein Zauber, den sie ihm entgegenschleuderte, denn er knickte in den Knien ein und hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft das Schwert zu halten und liess es los. Das Schwert hatte jedoch noch genügend Schwung, um mit seiner Spitze Floris Wange zu streifen, ehe es polternd neben ihr zu Boden fiel. Nun hatte er aber Flori richtig wütend gemacht .. richtig richtig wütend. So habe ich sie noch nie gesehen .. wow und ehrlich gesagt will ich ihr in diesem Zustand auch lieber nicht begegnen. Sie hielt noch immer Reinhold mit diesem Zauber am Boden und beschimpfte ihn, dass sie ihn zerquetschen würde, wie eine lästige Made und ich traute ihr in diesem Augenblick auch zu, dass sie es tatsächlich tun würde. Selbst Reinhold setzte noch eins drauf, indem er seine ganze verbliebene Kraft zusammennahm und sich mit einem barbarischen Schrei aufzurichten begann, ihr entgegenschrie, dass nur einer von ihnen beiden den Platz lebend verlassen würde und sich mit den Fäusten auf sie stürzte. Ich war schon aus den Schatten aufgetaucht und hatte auch mein Schwert in den Händen, keiner von den Beiden nahm mich jedoch wahr, als ich sah, wie Floris Hand plötzlich herabsank, sie nach ihrem Gürtel griff und dieser samt dem Schwert daran zu Boden schepperte und schon trafen sie auch Reinholds Fäuste an der Schulter und sie ging zu Boden. Sichtlich blass und schwankend und die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst richtete sie sich soweit wieder auf, dass sie auf den Knien hockte und begann wortlos sich auch die Schulterpolster abzuschnallen. Reinhold liess auch de Fäuste sinken und fragte: „was soll das?“ und sie antwortete ihm: „ich werde nicht gegen Dich kämpfen. Richte mich und übe Selbstjustiz, aber irgendwann wirst Du Dich vor irgendwem dafür verantworten müssen“ Das Ganze kann nur wenige Minuten gedauert haben und ich war so verblüfft von der Wendung der Ereignisse, dass ich schnell wieder in den Schatten verschwand und weiter lauschte: Flori hockte also da, sichtlich mitgenommen von dem Schlag, als Reinhold an ihr vorbeiging zu seinem Schwert und im Aufheben sagte: „Test bestanden!“ Flori drehte langsam den Kopf, schaute ihn verblüfft an und sagte nur:“Was?“ Er widerholte seine Worte und fing mit einem Mal an zu lachen, als hätte er einen guten Witz gehört. Flori rappelte sich mühsam hoch und tapste ihm leicht schwankend hinterher und fragte:“ Willst Du mir gerade sagen, dass das alles nur ein Test war? Aber zu welchem Zweck?“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um und antwortete:“Weil ich wissen wollte, ob Du wirklich ein guter Mensch bist!“ Den Rest des Dialoges erspare ich Dir jetzt auch besser. Er drehte sich vorwiegend darum, dass er ihr ihre Entscheidungsschwäche vorwarf und sie sich versuchte zu verteidigen, indem sie ihm zu erklären versuchte, warum sie manchmal nicht anders handeln könne, als sie es eben täte und dass sie dabei ja niemanden wirklich verletzen wolle und sie sich ja selbst manchmal auch nicht verstünde und so weiter. Er machte ihr dann jedoch einen Vorschlag, über den sie angestrengt eine Weile nachdachte und für gut befand, aber was genau das für ein Vorschlag war, das soll Dir Deine Flori lieber selbst erklären. Zumindest sind sie jeder dann auch ihrer Wege gezogen, ohne sich erneut an die Gurgel zu gehen und ich bin wieder hier, wie Du wohl merkst. *Serena schmunzelt, wendet sich ab und verschwindet vor Ganndors Augen wieder in den Schatten*